Mabel, NO!
by Imnotaguestanymore
Summary: Death, Weirdmaggedon, tears. Read if you really want to know.


**Hey guys! So, the other day, I got a PM from Barbacar asking for a request.**

 **It was if Mabel had died in Weirdmagdon.**

 **This was designed for tears, sadness, and probably people screaming at me.**

 **Don't worry, I'm screaming too. I don't know how I wrote this. But I did.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Please, after reading, scream at me in the reviews.**

Bill held the two twins, one in each hand, watching as they struggled. if he had a mouth, it would have been in the shape of a sadistic grin as he thought of what to do with them that would convince old Fordsy. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

What if he killed one of them?

His imaginary grun became, if possible, even more sadistic. Yes, that would make Sixer tell him how to escape this hick-town.

"Alright, Ford. Time's up. I've got the kids. I think I'm gonna kill one of 'em now just for the heck of it!" He said, and watched as the twins started struggling even more. He grinned the most sadistic grin that has ever exsisted in all the multi-verses. "EENIE..MEENIE...MINEE" Bill switched his pupil for the two's symbols, before stopping on Pinetree's."...YOU!" He cried out. But just before he finished snappinhis fingers to kill Pinetree, the symbol beaming down on them from his pupil switched to a shooting star, right as he finished snapping his fingers, and two voices simultaneously screamed out the word 'wait'.

But it was too late. The Shooting Star had Fell.

~End Bill~

Dipper struggled in Bill's clenched fist, trying to escape. He heard Bill's declaration that he was going to kill one of them, and tried even harder to escape. Bill got closer and closer to saying you, and Dipper and Mabel both stopped struggling. Bill's eye was on a Pinetree when he started to say you, and Dipper closed his eyes and accepted his fate. It was better this way, anyway. Mabel still had years left of her life. Heck, she hadn't even had the epic romance she wanted yet! She still had major things in store for her. And what did Dipper have? Friends to go back too at Piedmont? No, he was always a loner. The only thing he really had was his sister, and if she could survive, that was all that mattered.

All of the sudden, the light shining past his eyelids changed just barely, but enough that Dipper opened his eyes, and saw the shooting star on Bill's eye instead of the pinetree. He screamed wait along with another voice, right as Bill finished snapping his fingers.

But his wait was too late. His sister was dead.

~End Dipper~

Mabel pounded her fists against Bill in a futile gesture of protest, and an attempt to escape. She continued her futile geustures while Bill was counting down, but her mind was focused entirely on a different matter.

She knew that Dipper would want the opposite, and knew that he was thinking as Bill started to snap his fingers, but she couldn't accept that. She couldn't accept her brothers death when there was a chance she could do something. She focused all her thoughts, all her will, on one goal: For the symbol to be hers, and for her brother to die. Just as she thought that Dipper was going to die, it switched to her. Mabel smiled in relief, knowing that somehow, though sheer force of will, she had changed the symbol.

She heard Dipper and Ford's screams of wait, but I was too late.

Mabel had finally paid Dipper back for all the times he had given something up for her.

~End Mabel~

~Months later~

Dipper sat on his bed in Piedmont, and stared at his wall. It had been three months since Mabel's death. After she had died, Ford had given himself up, but then he learned Ford and Stan had switched roles, and Bill was defeated. Dipper had found Mabel's scrapbook and had cried as he looked through it. Stan and Ford had also looked through it, amounting to Ford missing his niece even more, and Stan to remember his history.

Dipper had gone back to Piedmont with his sistars possessions and her pig, buy she had stayed behind in Gravity Falls. She would have wanted to stay.

Somehow, Bill had erased Mabel from the memories of everyone, except for the Grunkles and Dipper's. Dipper supposed it was a sort of mercy, not having to explain what happened to her. But he was going crazy. He was becoming more and more depressed, but whenever he tried to explain it was because his sister was gone and no one remembered her, his parents looked alarmed. They never did remember.

Dipper finally asked them if he could live in Gravity Falls halfway through the school year. He was being bullied by some if the kids, and that day he had a panic attack. The bully had said something that Bill had said, and Dipper forgot where he was. He had relived the moment of his death, and it only ended when a teacher had yanked his arm and shouted his name.

He was done with Piedmont. Besides, if he lived in Gravity Falls he could visit Mabel's grave everyday, and learn from Grunkle Ford.

It was better that way, after all.


End file.
